jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis
Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis ist der dritte und letzte Roman der Han Solos Abenteuer-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Brian Daley geschrieben und ist im Oktober des Jahres 1982 von Goldmann in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse zwei Jahre vor den Ereignissen von Eine neue Hoffnung (2 VSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Han Solo auf neuer Fahrt mit seinem Millennium Falken. Mit von der Partie ist Skynx, ein raupenartiges, hochintelligentes Wesen aus einer anderen Galaxis, das kurz vor dem Zeitpunkt seiner Verpuppung noch ein großes Abenteuer erleben will - und natürlich auch Han Solos Wookiee-Freund Chewbacca. Das Abenteuer bekommen sie: ein sagenhaftes Schatz-Raumschiff, die Gefangennahme durch eine seltsame Rasse, die eine längst ausgestorbene Sprache spricht und tief unter der Oberfläche eines Planeten gefangen gehalten wird - und plötzlich sind Kunstgegenstände aus allen Zeiten und Welten im Besitz von Han Solo. Da erhebt der Schurke Gallandro mit seiner Horde von Killer-Robotern ebenfalls Ansprüche auf Han Solos Schätze... Handlung Auf ihrer weiteren Reise sind Han Solo und sein ständiger Wookiee-Begleiter und Co-Pilot Chewbacca auf dem Planeten Rudrig gelandet, wo sie auf einen alten Freund von Han treffen namens Alexsandr Badure. An der Seite seiner jungen Begleitung mit dem Namen Hasti Troujow erzählt Badure, dass sie zusammen mit ihrem Partner Skynx auf der Suche nach einem verschollenen Schiff, der Queen of Ranroon, sind. Des Weiteren planen sie den legendären Schatz von Xim dem Despoten aufspüren zu können. Han und Chewbacca schließen sich dem Suchtrupp an und reisen gemeinsam nach Dellalt. Dort ließ Xim einst seine gewaltigen Schatzkammern errichten. Die Überlieferung besagt, dass die '' Queen of Ranroon'' angeblich niemals ihr eigentliches Ziel erreicht hatte. Hastis, bereits verstorbene Schwester war in Besitz einer Recorderscheibe gekommen, auf der Informationen über die Queen vorhanden sein sollen. Daher versucht Hasti nun diese Scheibe, die Lanni in einer Bank hinterlegt hatte, zu bekommen. Letztendlich scheitert sie jedoch an einer Stimmerkennung, weshalb ihr das Gerät nicht überlassen werden kann. Anschließend wird die Gruppe angegriffen. J'uoch und ihr Bruder R'all sind ebenfalls an der Datenscheibe interessiert und haben sie verfolgt. Sie gehen davon aus, dass sie schon in Besitz der Scheibe sind und durchsuchen sie erfolglos, bis es Blue Max gelingt, die Angreifer abzulenken. Die Gruppe kann fliehen, doch sie müssen den Millennium Falken zurücklassen. Er wird von J'uochs Leuten gestohlen und Han und seine Truppe machen sich sofort daran, das gestohlene Schiff zurückzuerlangen. Dabei werden sie jedoch von einer Gruppe Überlebender, einer prähistorischen Kultur, in eine Falle gelockt und festgenommen. Der Revolverheld Gallandro macht sich auf Dellat unterdessen auf die Suche nach Han Solo, da er noch auf das ausstehende Duell mit Solo wartet. Die Überlebenden beschließen nun Han und die anderen zu opfern und bereiten eine Zeremonie vor. Doch der Gruppe gelingt es zu entkommen. Sie bemerken jedoch, dass die Überlebenden einen Angriff auf das Bergwerk von J'uoch planen. Dafür haben sie alte Kampfdroiden von Xim reaktiviert und lassen sie auf die Kolonie los. Dort vermutet Han auch den Falken, weshalb er vor den Droiden das Bergwerk erreichen will. Doch J'uoch lässt sich nicht auf einen Handel ein und auch Gallandro ist anwesend und wartet auf Solo. Es kommt schließlich zu einem Feuergefecht, das abrupt beendet wird, als die Droiden erscheinen und ihrerseits das Feuer eröffnen und das Bergwerk zerstören. Han und den anderen gelingt die Flucht aus der Schlacht und durch eine von Bollux und Max durchgeführte List können sämtliche Kampfdroiden zerstört werden. Nach der Schlacht schließt sich auch Gallandro der Gruppe an. Sie beschließen einen Waffenstillstand, sodass sie nun zusammen die Suche nach Xims Schatz aufnehmen können. Nachdem sie jedoch erfolgreich in die Kammer eindringen können, versucht Gallandro plötzlich, Han zu verraten und fordert ihn zu einem Duell heraus. Dabei wird Han von ihm angeschossen. Alleine begibt sich Gallandro weiter in die Schatzkammer und lässt dabei die weiteren Verteidigungssysteme außer Acht, von denen er schließlich erschossen wird. Als der Rest der Gruppe den vermeintlichen Schatz erreicht, stellen sie fest, dass dies nur wertlose Metalle und Kristalle sind. Vor Jahrhunderten bescherten diese Metalle seinem Besitzer ein hohes Maß an Reichtum, doch mittlerweile ist ihr Wert ins Nichts hinabgesackt. Ein paar Artefakte können Han und Chewie jedoch ergattern, was zumindest ihre Unkosten deckt und ihnen ein Startkapital für den Gewürzhandel verschaffen wird, in das sie wieder einsteigen wollen. Anmerkung Ursprünglich waren die drei Romane von Han Solos Abenteuer jeweils einzeln erhältlich. Doch mittlerweile sind die Einzelausgaben längst vergriffen. Von Blanvalet wurde im September 1992 deshalb ein Sammelband herausgegeben, der alle drei Geschichten beinhaltet. Das 608-seitige Taschenbuch trägt den Titel Han Solos Abenteuer. Dramatis personae Kategorie:Romane Han Solo und das verlorene Vermächtnis en:Han Solo and the Lost Legacy nl:Han Solo and the Lost Legacy pl:Han Solo i utracona fortuna ru:Хан Соло и потерянное наследство Kategorie:Legends-Quellen